Falling
by Lotus Aia
Summary: House cleaning... bad balance... Kyo nakedness


Can be from any fandom.

Must include three objects: metal chair, Windex (window cleaning spray, blue colored!) and an encyclopedia... I hope that's not too hard - I was going to write potato... but seriously ;;

Romance - whether shonen-ai, shoujo-ai or het, no angst or death! 0o

Can be any length, but not more than a PG-13 rating... shifty eyes let's try not to corrupt the kids... XP

So... I think that's it! If you can seriously include the potato I'd be impressed

Note from Author before we start now: I don't usually go with this pairing, and generally don't like this pairing, which is weird because I'm going to write the fic anyway. I wanted to get a couple that wasn't bad, and I wanted it to by girl/boy, so, I went with this as a last decision. Hope you like it! Stay Frosty!

Anime: Fruits Basket

Pairing: Torhu and Kyo (I know, I hate it too, but I don't have a grasp on too many anime characters. I gots no tv now peoples! Haven't seen one since I was nine!)

Rating: Pretty much PG, because I don't like this pairing and don't want them doing a whole lot.

I own nothing…. Yadda yadda… obvious stuff, because if I did own these characters… hehe …

Torhu looked up from the stove and out the window, eyes running along the small trail that led to Yuki's garden. She smiled at the thought of the garden. It was always so bright and sunny over there, and it smelled so wonderful most of the time. Yuki was there at the moment, weeding if she remembered correctly. He had already brought her four potatoes to cook as a side dish for tonight's dinner. He was so thoughtful sometimes! Giving up his home grown potatoes to share with everyone! She beamed brightly, her own smile reflecting the gorgeous sunlight that was bouncing in through speckled windows.

Finally, her eyes refocused, noticing the dirt and clouded windows that were all around the dining room and living room. A small frown tainted her lips as she contemplated on whether she had ever seen these windows cleaned before. No memories of said action surfaced in her mind, which drew her to the conclusion that it was time for a window washer; her!

Turning off the burner from below the rice and pushing it all back into the steamer for a while, she opened the cupboard doors beneath the sink and began digging through the piling amounts of empty and half used squirt bottles, each containing some type of cleaning liquid to be used on only specific items. She highly doubted she would ever find what she was looking for at this rate, considering that she had only come across two things that would be safe for windows: Simple green and 409, neither of which were very good. She knew this from working in the apartment buildings and had been yelled at on more than one account for the long streaks that shown on the tinted windows when it was sunny out.

She noticed a puddle of blue at the bottom of the cupboard and dug around a bit more, finding and half empty bottle of Windex. Success! There was plenty left to wash the windows. Torhu, being Torhu, first sopped up the mess of blue liquid before continuing onto her next task, which turned out to be throwing away all the empty bottles from beneath the sink.

Finally, after completing four tasks just so she could do the main task she had been planning, she started on the windows.

It wasn't until she was standing directly in front of the windows though, that she noticed just how short she was compared to the tall lengthy windows which stretched clear up two and a half feet above her arm length. She glanced around the room, wondering if Shigure would have any brilliant ideas of getting her up high enough to reach the last portion of the dirty windows. After thinking about that though, she decided Shigure would not be the right person to ask, due to the fact that most of his ideas where just odd to her in general.

Her bright eyes then fell on the hall closet. Peeking inside to explore her possibilities, she immediately noticed the fold down metal chairs that the Sohmas used for parties and extra guests. Dragging a metal chair back to the living room, she folded the rickety chair down and hopped up enthusiastically. To her dismay, she still had a half of a foot out of her reach. _So close, yet so far…!_

She was determined though. Coming this far, she had no plans of giving up on the last six inches of window. That dirt was going to get it! Looking around the living room for any other means of reaching her goal, she dismissed several other thoughts. _A pole? No, I'll break the window some how… another chair? I don't know how to put it on the other one and stay standing. Besides, I'd be too tall…_ She then noticed the hefty encyclopedia sitting beside her History homework. It the S-T volume, a good four inches thick. That would work.

Kyo looked at the empty cup on his dresser, then at the books in front of him still. To continue studying… or use the excuse of needing more water to take a break? He hated studying… hated the damn Yuki who didn't even need to study. But then again, he had something Yuki didn't. Contemplating these issues as he rolled off his bed landing on his feet gracefully, he moped his way down the stairs, wondering what there was to eat for his pre-dinner snack.

Snatching up the book, Torhu put it on the chair, climbing up carefully. A victorious smile came over her face, the last few inches were cleaning up nicely, to reach the last two though, she stood up high on her tip toes, reaching with straining fingertips to reach the top. The straining feeling came to mask her sense of balance, for she suddenly noticed that the window was getting further away from her hand instead of closer. An "Eep!" noise slipped through her lips as she realized she was falling.

Kyo had moved from thinking about his snack, to wondering what Torhu was doing down there anyway. She sure had been making a racket with one of their metal chairs from the closet, be he didn't know what she was doing with it. What was wrong with the kitchen chairs? He held onto the door frame, swinging his way into the living room. His quick eyes darted to the off balance figure, his cat reactions quick enough to dash across the room, over the couch and below the already falling girl.

Torhu's face scrunched up in apprehension of the floor, but for some reason this fall was very very long. Her heart was still pounding, even as she opened her eyes and looked up to why she hadn't hit the floor. A wide eyed Kyo was looking down at her with mild concern. But suddenly, he was no longer there; the Kyo she had seen for only a split second became a falling ball of orange fur. Torhu stumbled backwards, but was standing now, Kyo having caught her just before she hit the ground anyway. She knelt down, the concern on her face growing when she couldn't see the cat anymore. "Kyo?"

"I'm right here." He grumbled slightly, behind her.

She whirled around, looking at the cat, shirt wrapped around him to where he couldn't get it off. He was pawing at the edge, trying to pull it off or twist out of it. Torhu turned all the way around, picking him up and gently untwisting the shirt from around his legs and neck. He shook his head, ears flapping as it came free. She looked at him pitifully, hugging him to her chest lovingly.

"I'm sorry Kyo… I should have been more careful." She looked down to him with remorse in her eyes. "I promise to be more careful from now on."

He heaved a sigh, keeping his persona for yelling, back into the corner of his mind. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't hit your head Torhu." He looked with what could be considered a smile, from a cat no less. "Don't look so sorry. I told you not to worry about it. When you agreed to go out with me, I promised I would never yell, remember?" he slipped out of her hands, putting his front paws up onto her knees and rubbing against her hand with soft fur.

She smiled again, looking down at the cat fondly. "Yes, I know…" She looked up at the windows, then spread her arms to display them, "What do you think?"

He looked up at the sparkling glass, "It's…" Sssssshwp.

Torhu looked over, jolting when expecting a cat and receiving a full grown Kyo, naked no doubt. He only heaved another long sigh, the opposite of what she'd expected. She stammered a few times, covering her eyes.

Kyo on the other hand though, felt oddly… okay. He didn't care. His mind told him that he should, considering he should not be sitting her naked, but… he didn't care for some reason. He pushed himself up onto his feet, still crouching down. Pulling Torhu's hands away from her face, he smiled warmly and planted a kiss on his lips gently. He gathered up his clothes and stood up, going down the hall to the bathroom to put them back on. Torhu watched him go, the traces of surprise still lingering. He went out of sight, a beaming smile replacing the shock suddenly. She hurriedly cleaned up the mess of Windex bottles and rags, putting everything away, al the time a large blushing smile on her lips. Today was going to be a good day after all.


End file.
